


Now You See It...

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaric agrees to make up with Damon, but there's a catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You See It...

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 3x07.

Damon leaned against the cave wall, hardly noticing the cold seeping into his skin as he waited for Alaric to finish examining the drawings. Despite his embarrassment at having to apologize, he was glad it was over. Life had been unbearable over the past few weeks without Alaric to make things more interesting. He'd never noticed how much the other man had wormed his way into his life before and made himself indispensable. Life without Alaric wasn't any kind of life at all, it was just... _being_. And it wasn't just the drinking, hanging out, and plotting together or just being there for each other that he missed—it was also that... certain other thing they'd started doing shortly after Andi's death.

"It's just amazing, Damon," Alaric said, coming back into view. "I'll have to come back here with a camera later."

"Awesome," Damon said as he pushed himself to his feet. He crooked his finger at Alaric. "Now come here."

Alaric automatically took a step forward and then he stopped.

"No." He shook his head. "I'm willing to try the friend thing again, but... I need time on... that other thing."

Damon stared at Alaric incredulously.

"Oh, c'mon, Rick," he said. "You can't be serious. It's been weeks."

Alaric took a deep breath.

"I know that," he said. "But, dude... you _killed_ me. And this is your second—no, your _third_ chance, so don't blow it."

Damon put on his best pout, the one that usually got Alaric to do exactly what he wanted. It hadn't been doing the trick recently, but now that he was back on Alaric's good side, he was sure the other man wouldn't be able to resist him. He stepped closer to the invisible barrier, pressing his hands flat against it.

"I know I've been bad, Alaric," he said, wagging his brows suggestively. "You should punish me."

Alaric started at Damon for a long moment and then he gave Damon a crafty smile.

"Punish you, huh?" Alaric said. "I guess I could do that."

Damon grinned, sensing that victory was nigh.

"Then get out here," he said. "You need to show me how to be a good boy, Alaric."

Alaric shook his head.

"Oh, I don't think so, Damon," he said. "I'm the one punishing _you_ , remember? And I have a few ideas of my own."

Damon grinned as Alaric started to undo his jeans.

"Aren't you on the wrong side?" he asked, stepping back from the barrier to let Alaric through.

"No," Alaric said. Damon's eyes dropped to Alaric's crotch and he swallowed hard as Alaric removed his cock from its confines, already half hard. " _You're_ on the wrong side of the barrier. Right now, you're just gonna watch. And if you're a good boy, I might just let you come afterward."

His gaze fixed on Alaric's dick, Damon licked his lips and moved his hand down to his own fly, his erection already pressing painfully against the zipper. He frowned as Alaric suddenly moved his hand away from his own prick.

"Uh, uhn, Damon," he said, shaking his head. "No touching till I say you can."

"Oh, come on, Rick," Damon said, slightly embarrassed by the begging tone that had entered his voice, but he was almost too far gone to really care. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am," Alaric said, all teasing gone from his tone. "You can consider it to be the second half of your apology."

Damon's forehead furrowed deeply as he stared at Alaric. He opened his mouth to tell Alaric where the other man could stick his suggestion and then he closed it again. He could see by the set of Alaric's jaw that he was serious and Damon really was tired of drinking alone. The sooner they got back to their old routine, the better.

"Fine," Damon said finally, folding his arms over his chest. "I won't touch myself."

Alaric gave him the briefest of smiles, setting Damon's stomach aflutter, and then his face grew serious again.

"All right," he said. "Now just watch."

Leaning against the wall of the cave, just out of Damon's reach on the other side of the barrier, he took his dick in his hand once more. He started to stroke, his eyes fixed on Damon's face. Damon held Alaric's gaze for a moment, then his eyes fell to Alaric's erection. A drop of precome glistened on the tip, and he licked his lips unconsciously as he imagined what it would be like to feel the weight of Alaric's prick on his tongue once more. His own cock was hard and aching, and he had to fist his hands at his side to keep from touching himself against Alaric's wishes.

"God," he breathed, unable to take his eyes off Alaric's cock, Alaric's hand stroking, his hips moving, thrusting into the vise of his grip. Alaric's lids fell closed and he was _beautiful_ and Damon's chest tightened when he realized he'd almost lost _this_. "Fuck. Rick. I want... I _need_ —"

Alaric's eyes flew open, widening as he stared at Damon.

"Then do it," he said, licking his lips. "Touch yourself."

Damon shook his head. "No, not me," he said. "I need you. Please, let me touch you."

Alaric went still as he looked searchingly at Damon for what seemed to be an eternity and then he was _right there_ , pushing Damon against the hard rock of the cave and pressing against him. His mouth found Damon's as he kissed the other man deeply, his hand sliding down to squeeze the hard bulge in Damon's pants. Damon let out a whimper and then dropped to his knees, swallowing Alaric's cock all at once, taking it deep into the back of his throat. Alaric gasped and twisted his fingers into Damon's hair, holding Damon still and thrusting even deeper. Gripping Alaric's hips, Damon sunk his teeth into the vein on the underside of his cock, just barely cognizant of Alaric's strangled cry as his mouth was flooded with blood and come.

When Alaric was spent, Damon slowly released the other man's cock from his fangs and pulled away, catching Alaric as the other man collapsed into his arms. Alaric's clung to him for a moment as Damon kissed the drops of sweat from his forehead. He realized he'd almost forgotten what it was like to hold Alaric like this, exhausted and sated in his arms, and Damon never wanted to let go again.

"I need my camera," Alaric said suddenly, pushing himself away from Damon. Supporting himself on the cave wall, he got to his feet and tucked his prick back into his pants.

"Hey!" Damon said, scowling up at the other man. "What about me?" He pointed down at his erection, which was bursting against his fly.

Alaric gave him that slow, sexy grin that Damon had thought he'd never see again as he glanced down at Damon's crotch. "Don't touch it. I'll be back soon." With that, he hurried off down the tunnel towards the exit.

"Dick," Damon muttered to himself and then he raised his voice. "Bring lube! And bourbon!" He glanced down at his crotch with a sigh. "And _hurry_."

"You're so easy!" Alaric called.

Damon snorted as he leaned against the wall again, stretching out his legs before him as he tried to ignore the dull ache in his cock. His friend had one thing right: when it came down to Alaric, Damon was _that_ easy.


End file.
